


Hey Asshole

by greeneyedlover13



Series: Battle of the Bands [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bands, Comfort Sex, Eren cries in this a lot, Heterochromia!Eren, Jean's favorite word is asshole, M/M, Smut, because of Levi, but not really, implied future Jean/Marco, mondern au, some singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedlover13/pseuds/greeneyedlover13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Levi asks Eren for the third break in their relationship in two months, Eren goes to Jean for support and comfort. Jean's an asshole who should really not try to comfort his ex-boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr I saw this post that said something along the lines of "Jean/Eren is like the mistress to your wife, Levi/Eren" and I can't get over how true that is.
> 
> This is set three weeks before "Smile", in Jean's point of view, when Eren "cheats" on Levi.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> She made one for this too. --> http://greeneyedskank.tumblr.com/post/94376677381/my-friend-made-fanart-of-one-of-my-fics

I am an asshole. I can admit to that. It takes a real man to admit that. I despise anyone who is a complete prick and they can’t get their head out of their asses long enough to realize that. If said assholes think they can walk on water when in actuality they swim in shit tainted waters, then I won’t hesitant to knock them down a few notches. I get that some guys try to use their big ego to cover up the fact that they have baby carrots for dicks, but assholes who walk around on their high horses and _not_ expect to be hit, then that’s their problem. And so, being as I, myself, have a big ego, I wouldn’t question anyone if they did so to me, but that would never happen because I, Jean Kirschtein, can admit to being a complete and utter asshole.

I’m an asshole for many reasons. One: I never put the toilet seat down, no matter how many times my housemates, Sasha and Connie, nag me. I just won’t do it. There’s something about putting the toilet down that correlates with defeat and I refuse to lose. It’s an ongoing battle, really. After I take a piss, I’d look at the lifted toilet seat and sneer at it. I take great pleasure in leaving it there for Sasha to find. Connie doesn’t mind that much—I mean, we’re both guys—but he doesn’t like to hear his girlfriend bitch and whine all the time so he slid over to the traitor side. He doesn’t come to me on his own to discuss the toilet seat, but whenever he hears Sasha go at it, he always joins.

Connie’s not an asshole, but he’s a whipped sissy.

Reason two I’m an asshole: I hate to apologize. The words “I’m sorry” literally burn coming out of my mouth. The idea of sipping acid sounds more appealing than admitting I was wrong. There’s just something about the power you give the person you’re apologizing to that I don’t like. I don’t like feeling inferior. Apologizing means getting on someone else’s level, maybe even stooping _below_ their level, and I hate that.

Reason three: I’m probably the least sensitive person in the world. Tears make me uncomfortable. Seeing someone cry ruins my whole day, and not in the way where I feel bad for them, no, it’s in the way where I feel bad for myself because I have to deal with a runny eyed, blubbering idiot. One time, Sasha got super pissed at Connie because he ate all of her leftovers—it was before she even moved in, but I mean, she put it in _our_ refrigerator, so it was kinda her fault—and said some, I guess, hurtful stuff to him. Long story short, Sasha left fuming and Connie came to me with tears swimming in his eyes and I just stood there, unsure what to do. Connie is probably my best friend. I know no one else who can deal with half my bullshit like he does. So, seeing my friend sad, it’s rough. But I have absolutely _no idea_ how to comfort someone. It’s a hassle and I would prefer not to do it.

I’m an asshole for many reasons, those three being the biggest reasons why I’m one, until recently.

The reason why I say “until recently” is because…

Eren Jaeger.

Eren fucking Jaeger.

The brunet boy who happens to be my ex. The boy who has the most amazing, squeezable—okay, _fuckable_ —ass in the world. The boy who always challenges me and also knocks me off _my_ high horse, even though he probably has a higher one.

Eren, whose eyes should be a national treasure, because the way he uses them should be illegal. No one should be allowed to have eyes like his. God certainly gave everyone a giant FUCK YOU by giving Eren Jaeger the power of his eyes. Anyone who comes in contact with them is immediately a slave to them. It doesn’t matter if you’re an asshole, prude, the nicest guy in the world, or a total slut, you will want to do anything to assure that his eyes look at you.

To have those eyes look at you with lust, well fuck, I consider you a lucky man.

I was a lucky man. Fuck, I was the luckiest guy in the world. I had possession of those eyes. No one but me knew the power they had. It’s because of those eyes that the reasons why I’m an asshole don’t apply at the moment. But really, when I think back, Eren’s eyes has always made me less of an asshole, not by a lot, but surely a little.

But just because two of the three reasons aren’t in play now—Eren and I never had any trouble with toilet seats—doesn’t mean nothing is making me an asshole now. No.

The reason I’m an asshole now is because right now, Eren is crying.

Eren is crying to me, upset over his boyfriend. His eyes are overflowing with clear droplets that streak down his face in an almost graceful flow. He’s crying to me, looking for comfort—which makes sense because he’s the only I’ve ever shown a bit of compassion to. So he doesn’t know how uncomfortable I get around weepy people. Blame the eyes—and all I can think of right now is:

_I want to fuck him so hard._

“H-h-he said he wants a b-break.” Eren moans, “and this is the t-third time in two months he said he w-wanted a break.”

Eren’s stuttering. He does that when he gets upset. I should know, I’ve made him very upset before.

 _God, I’m such an asshole for that_ , I think, remembering what I did to make him stutter so much in the past.

I stretch out, my butt sinking further into the leather cushions of my living room couch. Eren’s sitting on one side while I’m stretched out, and only slightly uncomfortable, on the other. A whole cushion is separating us and all I can think about is how I should close the distance.

I mentally smack myself. No. Eren is my friend. The only friend I show sympathy to. I should treasure the kind of comfort I get with Eren. It shouldn’t matter that the only reason he’s the only one I show compassion to is because I want to constantly fuck him.

Eren takes in a shaky breath and runs a hand through his hair, causing the unruly strands to look like just-fucked hair.

_Well shit._

“I know you d-don’t want me coming to you about this,” Eren hiccups softly.

“It’s okay. I know that if you went to Mikasa about this, she’d kill him.” I reply.

Eren nods, “And I l-love Armin, but he can’t keep a secret when Mikasa has him under her scope.”

I nod. “Why did he want a break this time?” Eren didn’t come to me the last two “breaks”, but he texted me all about it.

Eren’s eyes are beginning to dry, but the earlier shine still illuminates the different colored orbs. A vivid, rich green, and a deep, vibrant gold. “He said I was smothering him.”

“That’s funny, you never smothered me.” I say, a bit bitterly.

He makes a face at me, “I actually love Levi.”

“Well damn.” I pause, “Have you told him that?”

Eren leans back, stretching his legs out and lifting his arms above his head, then resting his hands under it. I take notice when his shirt rides up to just below his navel. The thick strip of exposed sun-kissed abdominal flesh is dangerous. “Yeah right. Levi’s the kind of guy who needs to say it first. But…” Eren trails off, looking up at the ceiling moodily.

“But it’s unlikely he’ll ever say it?” I guess. Shifting my body to face him, the leather squeaks under my butt. Goddamn Connie and his interior design choices.

“Yeah. I just never know what he’s thinking. His face is so cool and composed all the time. He never shows when he gets mad.”

I make a face at that. “Isn’t he always mad?” Every single time I’ve met the guy, he always had this “piss off” vibe. I declared him an asshole after ten seconds of meeting him.

Eren shakes his head. Even though he was crying a minute ago, I see a small lift of his lips. He always has that smile when he thinks of Levi. It’s almost as if I can taste something bitter on the back of my tongue. “No. He just has this presence of indifference. He doesn’t like to show emotions to unnecessary people.”

“Unnecessary people being…?”

Eren’s sad laugh is curt, “Everyone but me and his four friends.”

I shake my head. “Why are you even with a prick like him? He’s been making you miserable for the past few months.”

Eren turns his stare to me. “He makes me happy.”

“Bullshit,” I snap.

Eren’s eyebrows narrow. “He does!”

“Then why the fuck are you always crying to me about him?” I ask, wildly.

Eren pushes himself up from the couch, standing on his feet, facing me. “Maybe because I fucking like talking about sentimental shit with you? Maybe because I used to fucking date you and I trust you enough to tell me if you think I’m doing something wrong!”

I stand up on my feet too. “Are you fucking kidding me? No one wants to ever hear their ex-boyfriend bitch and moan about their new, better relationship!” I shout.

Eren opens his mouth to shout something back before he pauses. His eyes stare at me widely, flashing under the lights of my living room. When Eren speaks, I can hear a mocking undertone, “Are you jealous?”

Balling my fists, I take a step forward. It looks like Eren’s little fucking pity party is over. I can hear him mocking me. I can see him judging me with his FUCK YOU eyes. I take another step forward, putting me about five inches away from him. I can feel my face grow hot and I’m about to open my mouth when he opens his.

Eren laughs bitterly. “I don’t know why you’re jealous!”

The skin of my cheeks and neck burn abnormally hot. _Oh fuck_ , I’m blushing.

Well, can anyone blame me? I’m angry; my ex is mocking me about how I might have a _small_ sliver of jealousy. How can I not because when we were together he never got this emotional over me? Every fucking time I see Eren, Levi’s name is always said sometime in the goddamn span of time. It doesn’t fucking matter who he’s with. Me, Mikasa—who almost dislikes him as much as I do, but for a different reason—, Armin, fucking _Sasha_ , and Eren never has anything to say to her, or just about anyone who Eren can lay his hands on. Everything about Eren is about Levi, and that fucking sucks.

“You’re the one who fucking cheated on me, you asshole,” Eren continues.

I roll my eyes. “Are you still hung up on that?” I thought we had that conversation a _long_ time ago.

I’m not surprised when Eren takes the last step and closes the distance between us so he can grab a hold of my shirt and pull him to his face. He fucking hates when someone rolls their eyes.

“You prick, you have no right left in this world to feel jealousy over me. You had me, you lost me.” Eren takes a deep breath through his clenched teeth and takes a step back, releasing me shirt. “I thought we could be friends, but I guess not.”

Then Eren does it. He looks at me with wide, suddenly tearful eyes and… and…

Bites his goddamn bottom lip.

My mind is in a complete blank fuzz when I take the step forward he took back and roughly grab his face between my hands. His words piercing through me at every angle at different speeds. _Had me… Lost me… Friends… I guess not…_

Eren’s eyes widen and he releases his trapped lip from his teeth, but he makes no move to remove his head from my hands.

“Maybe you’re right,” I whisper roughly, my heart picks up, annoyingly, “I have no right. We did agree to be friends, and I tried. Eren, I fucking tried. But I’m an asshole who still wants you, and being just friends ain’t gonna cut it.” I don’t give him time to react before I pull his face to my leaning one and seal his wet lips with mine.

His lips are as solid and plump as I remember. The skin of his lips like a foreign silk against mine, and all I want to do is lick them up and down. Opening my mouth a bit, I press small open mouth kisses to his closed one, tasting the moisture. Distinctly, I feel Eren place his hands on my chest.   

Ignoring the offended sound Eren makes, I trail my tongue along his lower lip and almost, as if on auto mode, Eren gasps, opening his mouth. Even though it’s probably not, I take it as an invite and invade his warm mouth, tonguing past his moist lips and sliding mine along his own tongue.

It’s as rough, yet deliciously smooth, as I remember.

Eren makes another noise in the back of his throat. Both our eyes are still open, so I can see him looking at me with wide eyes. His hands start pushing at my chest, but before I let myself be shoved away, I flick my tongue upward and lick at the roof of his mouth. I allow to be pushed away when I get the small satisfaction of having him shudder.

The roof of his mouth is his weak spot.

A string of saliva follows my tongue, bridging us together. My breaths are coming out in little hot pants that frame Eren’s red face. Eren’s hands are still on my chest, fingers curling into my shirt, and he’s regarding me intensely with his big beautiful eyes.

“I’m not going to apologize,” I say confidently. I’m actually proud of myself for lasting this long without tasting him. I’ve been subconsciously wanting to for almost five years. And if he punches me, I’m going down with a fight.

And I’m surprised when Eren _doesn’t_ punch me immediately, but opens his mouth to speak. I’m even more surprised when his voice is low. Not normal low, but _low._

“You want me?” A familiar emotion I haven’t seen from him in a long time fills the color of his eyes. Lust.

_What?_

“Yes?” I say, making it sound like a question because I’m really confused. He was supposed to punch me. Eren hasn’t looked at me like that for years.

“I-I’m not a nuisance?” he asks lowly, inching his face closer to mine.

 I exhale deeply, slightly disappointed. This is still about Levi. Always about Levi. As I stare into Eren’s eyes, inching closer and closer gradually, I know that he’s not seeing me as me right now. He’s seeing me as a man who can comfort him. A man who can embrace him and reassure him that nothing about him is annoying and that he makes a good boyfriend. I know how Eren’s brain works. I’ve been around him for almost ten years, I grew up with the kid. He might be strong—fuck—he’s probably stronger than me, but his emotional state—especially when it’s been kicked at, like now—can be fragile. When it’s fragile, he needs someone to distract him. I used to make him fragile. I’m not sure what he used as a distraction then, but I know what’s happening now.

Levi makes him fragile.

I am the distraction.

The real question here is: should I? Eren’s hands soften on my chest, uncurling his fingers from my shirt. I feel them travel up over my collarbone, grazing the skin above the neckline of my t-shirt. His hot hands slide behind my neck until he’s holding me in place. His face is close enough now where his hot breath brushes against my lips. It’s intoxicating.

Should I? Should I take advantage of Eren’s fragile state?

“Jean,” Eren whispers, his words dancing in the air between our lips, “Fuck me.”

 _Well_ , I think, _I_ am _an asshole._

My hands hastily reach forward and grab his hips. My fingers slip underneath Eren’s soft shirt as I pull him flush against me. When Eren’s lips touch mine again, I moan softly. Eren’s mouth is already open and inviting as he kisses me desperately, his hands grabbing at thick locks of my hair. I ignore the slight discomfort at the intense pulls and tugs he’s causing my roots to feel, because all I can concentrate on is his teeth pulling at my lower lip.

I feel my body step back when Eren steps forward suddenly. It’s when I feel the couch against my calves that I separate from Eren’s lips.

I breathe heavily, “Bedroom?”

Eren shakes his head, his hands moving from my hair to rest on my chest again. “Here.” With that, Eren pushes me backward. My ass flops onto the leather seat, sinking in the plush material. Eren towers above me, looking down with hooded eyes and flush cheeks. His hands travel slowly down his body, greedily drinking in the sight of _me_ drinking in the sight of _him_. I watch as Eren fingers the button of his jeans undone, then sliding down the zipper.

“I don’t have any lube.” I suddenly remember, cursing myself inwardly. I used the last of it the last time I got laid. Which was probably a month ago with some random guy I met at a bar.

Eren tugs down his jeans, his underwear sliding with them. I watch as Eren’s half hard-on twitches under my gaze. Without thinking, I lean forward, grabbing Eren’s arm—as it was outstretched for my pants—and pull him forward until Eren’s cock is lined with my face.

_I wonder if he still likes this…_

Reaching one hand up to cup the base, I direct the head of his cock to my lips, where my tongue flicks out and laps at the plush underhead. When I hear Eren inhale deeply through his teeth, I circle the head with the tip of my tongue before closing my lips around it.

“Ah, J-Jean—!” Eren moans huskily when I hollow my cheeks and suck on the tip of his cock. I flick my tongue over the head a couple times and I suck, squeezing the base of his cock with my hand, while my other one runs, teasingly, up and down his inner thigh. He was always sensitive there. I open my lips a bit so I can tongue at the slit, making sure my tongue is visible, in case he’s watching.

Eren’s body trembles in front of me. I can see his knees shaking, his thighs twitching. At this point, Eren’s cock is fully erect, and so is mine, but confined in the tightness of my pants. His cock is heavy on my tongue as I slide down his length, licking down the hardness, where my tongue meets my ever squeezing hand. I run my tongue back up.

“Jean, please,” Eren whines lowly, his hand reaching forward to cup my cheek and direct my face off his cock. He tilts my face upward until I meet his green and gold eyes.

I lick my lips. “I just wanted a taste.”

I lean back against the couch when Eren climbs up onto my lap, straddling my thighs. His hands fumble with my button and zipper shakily, but I let him take his time. I watch Eren’s face while he fights with the zipper. His eyes are wide and glistening with unshed tears. His nose keeps wrinkling in concentration and frustration, but I know it’s not from the trouble my zipper is giving him. He’s running solely on instinct now, letting his hysterical emotions get the better of him.

I don’t make any move to stop him and convince him this is wrong when he reaches past my underwear to grab my cock. I don’t stop him when he pumps my hard-on a few times before sticking his fingers in his mouth. I don’t try to rationalize with him when he reaches behind him, his fingers slick with his salvia, and pushes his index finger into his hole. No. All I do is sit back and watch Eren’s eyebrows pinch as he works himself open quickly, listening to the wet sounds coming from behind him, to his moans and sighs that fall from his lips every once in a while.

Watching his face flush and wrinkle in focus, I run my hands up and down his thighs softly, playing with the light brown hairs on his upper thighs that should be thick and gross, but aren’t because I know for a fact that he trims everywhere. His thighs tremble under my wandering hands. My cock twitches at the sight of him before me, standing tall and attentive, waiting to be put into action.

After a minute or two of watching Eren prep himself, I spit into my hand and coat the tip of my cock with it. Eren removes his fingers and slides on my legs until his cock brushes with mine. We both moan deeply.

Eren rocks his hips a couple times, angling his cock to press into mine more solidly.

“Eren,” I moan in warning, “get your ass on my fucking cock right now.”

I feel Eren shudder above me as he does what I said. I hold Eren’s hips and he takes my cock in his hand to align us together. Gripping him tightly, I help lower him down until my head pushes in past the first ring of muscles. It’s not dry, but it isn’t as lubed up as I’m used to. Eren clenches his teeth, panting.

Stopping our movements, and only having the head of my cock inside him, I lean forward and lick at the skin of his neck. “Just try to relax,” I whisper into his neck.

“Like that’s fucking possible, you prick.” Eren snaps shakily, he lowers a bit.

I shrug and lick at his jawline. “Fine, bitch. I don’t care if this hurts you.” I lie. I do care if this hurts him.

Eren laughs shakily. “You’ve always been a shitty liar, Jean.” I feel Eren’s hole twitch around me and he sinks lower. Trying to breathe through my nose evenly, one of my hands wraps around Eren’s dick and strokes up and down his length, trying to get him to relax more. Since we aren’t using any lube, I know this is a bit rough for him.

Eren’s arms circle my neck when his ass brushes down on my legs, meaning he’s taking all of me in. My skin grows hotter and hotter by the second as I feel Eren’s muscle contract and tighten around me. He’s soft and so insanely hot, it’s almost unbearable. I’ve forgotten what it feels like to be inside him. Every nerve is hyper aware of him, my skin sensitive when he leans forward a bites my clothed shoulder, muffling his sighs. It hurts, but I’ve always been a fan of pain.

“J-just wait for a s-second, okay?” Eren stutters through his teeth, around my shoulder.

Tightening the muscles in my arms, that are holding him in place, I huff, “I’ll try.” With him still biting my shoulder, I sit, panting, while Eren wiggles on top of me, rolling his hips, causing blissful friction on my aching dick. There’s nothing I want most in the world than to just thrust upwards, impaling him hard and fast, but I don’t.

I’m an asshole, but Eren is my kryptonite.

Eren’s teeth let go of my shoulder, “Okay, move.”

He’s holding himself up by his knees, hovering over me. My hands are still wrapped around his waist, so slowly I inch him up my cock, listening to the huffs and sighs falling from Eren’s tasteful mouth. His inner muscles squeeze me as I push him up and I grit my teeth. It feels way too good. It’s when I’m holding Eren up far enough where only the head of my cock is in him, I plunge upwards, thrusting into him from below.

“Ah!” Eren cries out, throwing his head back, letting the slope of his throat be bared in front of my face. My tongue is on it faster than the speed of light. I hold him by his hips, he grips me by my shoulders and we create a fast pace of friction as I lick and nip at his throat. Eren’s cock bounces between us, knocking his and my stomach with every thrust I make. The only sounds that fill the room are the moans of pleasure and pain from Eren, the grunts of gratification from me, and the wet slurps that our connected bodies make. Eren’s fingers tighten on my shoulder, probably hard enough to leave fingertip shaped bruises.  

I angle my hips a bit to the side with my next thrust.

“Fuck! There! Right there!” Eren yelps. His head is still thrown back, facing away from me, but even if it is, I can see that his eyes are squeezed almost painfully shut. My heart thumps uncomfortably at the image. I keep my hips in the awkward angle to bump his prostate again, wanting to hear more praises leave his mouth. Wanting to know if my uneasy hunch is true.

It is.

“Ah, Levi! R-right… _ah_! There!” Eren bounces on my cock once, twice before I see thick strings of cum erupt from his dick. One of Eren’s hands leave my shoulder to wrap around his cock, milking himself through his orgasm.

Something in my chest feels heavy. My hands are frozen on Eren’s hips, just holding as he fucks himself on me. I feel Eren’s inner walls squeeze me with almost unendurable force as he comes, and it feels so good, but _I don’t._

“Levi… oh Levi…” I hear Eren whimper, still toying with his sensitive cock. His thighs are trembling and I only have a second notice before he crashes down onto me, half laying half sitting on me, breathing heavily. Hot breathes coat my neck, and despite myself, I come. I don’t want to, but I do. How can I not when Eren is still on my dick, sticky with his cum, and breathing heavily in my ear?

He was picturing Levi.

Always Levi.

I don’t make a sound when I tip over the edge, I just grind my teeth and stare straight ahead.

It’s quiet. Nothing can be heard except our heavy breathing. Until I hear a sniffle. Until I feel hot droplets drip onto my neck and roll down into my shirt.

“L-Levi…” I hear Eren whisper. I can feel his body trembling on top of mine. More tears drip down onto my skin and Eren’s hands are gripping my shirt with enough force that it may rip.

Opening my mouth to say something, _anything_ , Eren interrupts me by pushing himself up off my chest and up off my cock. With calm eyes, I watch Eren slide off my knees and stand on shaking legs. Looking up to his face, I see him looking at me, tears clustering on his cheeks.

My cum drips down his thighs.

For a second, we don’t say anything, but watch each other. Then I open my mouth.

“You’re an asshole.”

I don’t watch as Eren hastily gathers his discarded clothes and struts for the door. I barely turn my head in his direction when I hear him speak.

“I’m quitting the band.”

I don’t like it, but my heart hurts far more than it should when I hear Eren open and close the door behind him when he finally gets his pants on. The cool air the touches my cock stings painfully, feeling frigid compared to the heat I was buried in only thirty seconds earlier.

In my pocket, I feel my phone buzz.

Feeling boneless, it takes major willpower to gather the energy to dig out my phone and answer. And the only reason I do answer it is because the caller is Connie and it could be rent related.

“What?” I speak surprisingly calmly into the phone.

“Do I need to go to the store? Because…” Connie’s voice fades out. I can’t hear anything. I can’t feel anything.

“Hey,” I interrupt him.

“What?” Connie asks, worry in his voice because by now he must feel like something is off with me.

“Eren quit the band. We need a new lead singer.”

Connie sighs. “Were you an asshole to him?”

Laying my head back onto the couch cushion, I answer, “No. For once, it was him.”

 

 

***

 

 

“I swear!” Sasha cries from the couch she and Armin are sitting on, in the back of the bar, “He’s coming! Trust me, you’ll love him!”

Connie and I trade looks. “What’s his name again?” I ask sceptic.

“Marco,” Sasha says, biting into a handful of fries.

“And he can sing?” Armin questions.

Sasha nods her head wildly, her ponytail flying everywhere. “Yes! Me and Mikasa ran into at some bar we went to a while ago. He said he was looking for a band!”

“Have you heard him sing?” I ask.

“No,” Mikasa answers tightlipped from the corner.

“Sasha…” Connie begins to say, exasperated at his girlfriend.

“Seriously! Just wait—!” She cry is cut off by the sound of the back stage door opening.

A freckled head peers around the door. “Is this the 104th Trainees tryouts?”

Sasha hops up from her seat and tosses the rest of fries at Armin. “Marco! You came! I knew you would!” She throws Connie a triumph look.

I roll my eyes at her and address Marco, who’s walking into the room. “Yeah…uh,” I bite my tongue.

_Holy fuck._

The freckled beauty in front of me smiles warmly at all of us. “That’s good. I thought I had gotten lost.” He scratches under his nose with a finger, looking bashful and delicate.

“So you want to tryout?” Armin asks.

Marco nods. I just try not to stare too openly. “Yes! When Sasha told me about your old one I was devastated because I love you guys! But I thought maybe, hey why not?” He blushes.

“That’s cool!” Connie smiles big. “Well we just want to hear a little of your voice. If we like you, we’ll call you back to play a few songs.”

Marco nods, determination written all over his freckled face. I want to touch each one.

“So, should I just start singing?”

I clear my throat. “Uh, yes.”

He looks at me. His eyes are big and brown and _wow._

He smiles, “Okay.”

Connie and I relax into the stool chairs we’re sitting one, while Armin and Sasha sit comfortably on the couch. Mikasa still sitting in her chair in the corner.

Marco taps his foot twice before opening his mouth, “ _Hey brother. There’s an endless road to rediscover._

_Hey sister, know that water’s sweet but blood is thicker._

_Oh, when the sky comes falling down, for you._

_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do._ ”

His voice wraps around me warmly. His pitch is lower than what I would have expected, but it’s nice and sounds a lot like Eren’s.

“ _Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder?_

_Oh, when the sky comes falling down, for you._

_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do._ ”

When Marco stops, he looks at the floor, his cheeks tinted red. I can see his foot is still tapping.

“That was great!” Armin smiles kindly.

“Go, Marco!” Sasha cheers.

Connie hops off his stool and cups Marco’s shoulder. “That was good, man. We’ll keep in touch.”

Marco looks up from the floor and looks at all of us. His eyes land on me. I smile at him, pleased. My heart leaps when he blushes redder.

It’s after three seconds of him being gone I speak over everyone, because—you know—I’m an asshole.

“He’s in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Angry people, angry sex give me life.
> 
> If the ending seems a bit rushed, it's because it is. I've had this saved on my desktop for like two weeks and it's preventing me from writing my main fic, so I apologize if the ending is unsatisfying. Maybe just give it kudos for the sex? :D maybe? maybe not? okay...
> 
> but really, hope you liked it! I might continue this and make it a Jean/Marco. 
> 
> greeneyedskank.tumblr.com 
> 
> Love love you~


End file.
